


【SK/ABO】何絮似风(5)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK/ABO】何絮似风(5)

☞私设abo，个人脑洞，请勿上升

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:

 

“都让开！Lin快去医务室，右侧柜子第二层左数第二个柜子有备用抑制剂。”

Krist厉声吩咐着，那个叫Lin的姑娘慌慌张张地点头往医务室跑去。

“全都转过去！不要看！”

GMM的工作人员们都被面色潮红、不断抽搐的Armi吓得不清，六神无主地乱作一团。原本围着查看情况的人们听到Krist坚决的命令，全都乖乖照做了。

Krist迅速脱下外套盖在突然进入发情期的Armi只着套装短裙的下身，利索地打了个结。

刚进来的Singto正巧就看见这一幕，下意识就想到Krist身边帮忙。

“alpha离远点！”Krist语气不善地吼到。

Singto前进的脚步堪堪顿住，眼里闪过一丝受伤。

Krist迅速瞟了一眼人群，又补了一句:“没打抑制剂都离远点！”，然后咬咬牙抱起了Armi朝就近的训练厅跑去。

直到把自己和Armi关进无人的训练厅，Krist才稍微松了一口气，轻声安慰着Armi。

“不要怕，Lin很快就会取抑制剂过来。”

满脸泪水的Armi强忍着情潮点点头，丝丝呻吟还是不可抑制地泄露出来，听得Krist面红耳赤。

好在Lin及时到来，打破了尴尬的局面，Krist熟练地将强效抑制剂打入Armi体内，默默坐在一旁等Armi平复情潮。

约摸过了半小时，Armi基本恢复了常态，Krist才悄悄送她搭上出租车。

“回去好好休息一下，公司我会帮你请好假的，到家了报个平安。”

Armi红着脸点点头，有些入迷看着向司机嘱咐些什么的Krist。

响个不停的手机上有同事发来的关心，以及激动地描述Krist刚才是如何英雄救美、绅士有度的，Armi不免暗自羞涩，果然P’Krist太有魅力了。

 

 

送走Armi，Krist紧绷的神经终于完全松懈下来，疲倦也涌了上来。

omega最大的问题就是身心的不稳定性，一旦受到什么突发刺激，就有可能被迫进入发情期。

脑子里有些浑浑噩噩，突然闪过Singto受伤的眼神，Krist不由地加快了步伐。

急急奔向两人固定使用的训练厅，远远就看见Singto直愣愣地杵在门口，瞧见了Krist又露出一个笑。

Krist莫名有些不好意思，脚步倒是轻快了些。

走得急了，没注意推着一车彩带气球的earth，两人剐蹭了一下，几个气球掉了下来，一不小心就被推车的轮子碾爆了。

气球“砰”的在脚边炸开，Krist当即就吓得抱着脑袋直跳脚，龇牙咧嘴好不可怜。

Singto瞧见Krist的反应，身体先于思考，长腿一迈，手一捞，就把眼睛扑扇不停的Krist圈进了怀里。

被搂在怀里的Krist几乎是下意识地揪着Singto的领口，恨不得直接跳到人家身上去。

Singto一面伸出手在Krist的脑袋上轻轻抚摸，安慰着受到惊吓的人儿，一面半搂着Krist往后退，离推车更远了些。

而忙着捡气球的earth刚从推车下探出脑袋，就接收到了Singto的一记“死亡凝视”。

懵逼地挠挠头，earth看不懂因为几个气球而抱在一起的神操作。看Singto的眼神，大概。。大概先道歉吧。

“呃，对不起啊！Krist。”

听见earth的道歉，Krist尴尬地露出埋在Singto肩头的脸，装作若无其事地退到一边。

“是我自己不小心卡。”

贴着墙角小步小步挪动，抓住时机，推开近在咫尺的训练厅的门，Krist一个闪身就进去了。

嗷！太丢人了！

竟然被几个气球吓到！

皮拉娃你的面子都碎成渣渣了！

 

 

眼睁睁目睹Krist可爱的“逃跑”全程，Singto忍不住噗嗤就笑了出来，一旁的earth也跟着乐，然后又双叒叕被Singto瞪了。。。

“呃呃。。我先走了。”

拉着小推车，earth选择火速消失。

 

 

直到earth走远了，Singto才渡着步靠近玻璃门，努力去瞄贴在墙边的Krist。

“咚咚～”

“Kit～我可以进来吗？”

揉着发红发烫的耳朵，Krist听见Singto戏谑的低笑。

讨厌～

唇角越咧越开，Singto本想着这门大概没那么好进，没想到Krist倒是飞快地拉开了门，就是绷着张脸强装严肃，可通红的耳朵和脖颈早就出卖了他。

Singto对着那傲娇的背影笑得愈发眼不见眼。

怎么会有这样可爱的男孩子？

前一秒处理发情的omega帅气又利落，下一秒就被几个小气球吓得嗷嗷跳脚。

面对音乐的时候像是童话故事里的高贵王子，私下相处却像是小公主精心饲养的傲娇波斯猫。

可是不管哪副模样的Krist，都让Singto的心脏不听使唤地怦怦狂跳，像是揣着一只坏掉的钟表，面对着毫无规律的滴答和随时可能骤停的风险。

“抱歉呐！Kit。”

温热的胸膛贴上Krist的后背，整个人被有力的双臂桎梏在怀中。

“你。。你干嘛～！”陡然拔高的小奶音颤抖着破碎，瓷白的小脸染上醉人的粉霞。

“表扬Kit今天做得很棒，以及。。为我没有在气球爆炸前及时保护你道歉。”

潺潺温柔中带着一点嘶哑，Singto说得理所当然，仿佛他们是一对相伴已久的恋人。

“去。。去练歌！～”

Krist挣开过分亲密的怀抱，低着头去拿谱子，薄薄的一叠纸在手上翻来覆去，指尖捏着的边缘，那些小小的褶皱将心情暴露无遗。

今天的Singto练歌任务完成得很好，但还是免不了被Krist“教育”了。

 

 

调戏老师，可是重罪。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
